


The Stroll

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King wandered the streets of Gotham City.





	The Stroll

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Glowering, the Sewer King wandered the streets of Gotham City. His children never returned from stealing lots and lots of pretties. He remembered society shunning him. Hurting him. The Sewer King viewed a wealthy woman. A new smile. 

The Sewer King forgot about children. He obtained jewelry. A good stroll.

 

THE END


End file.
